Nobody's Home
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT [Complete] Memories are painful for her as she remembers rejecting the man that loves her and never telling the man she loves her feelings. She feels depressed for being alone without her friends. Please R


Hello, I am back with this one-shot. Im watching The OC right now :) I missed the first season but I will try my hardest not to miss the second one. Although ill have to see the first season so yeah hehe. Ok this Story might be confusing and if it is im sorry but I just had to write it, so please don't flame me if you don't like. A fan-fiction is a fan-fiction and it comes from your imagination, you just use another persons characters and mold them into your little story. Raven is probably OOC and im kinda aware of that so yeah. I do hope that you guys like it :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Teen Titans or Avril Lavigne's '_Nobody's Home_' Song.****

* * *

**Nobody's Home**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The girl laid on the concrete floor of a abandoned tower, the only noise that was made was the rustling of the wind through her piece of clothing and the water below her hitting the shore. The moon shone bright in the dark blue sky and the stars were few but still made good companions to the glowing orb. The moonlight hitting the girl laying on the floor made her glow like a beautiful night fairy watching over the blooming night flowers. Her lavendar hair was gently being blown by the night breeze that had picked up little force. She didn't know why she was up there, but at that moment she didn't care for anything except to subside the pain that she felt inside. That pain that would not let her be ever since they had disappeared after Robin had gone missing. That pain that killed her everyday for not telling the masked man her feelings for him. She regretted having kept those feelings to herself, how she wished that she could turn back time and tell him those 3 words. The pain of hurting that green boy and being rejected later on. A pair of violet eyes opened and stared towards the illuminated city around her, she blinked a few times before closing them once more. Somewhere in the depths of that city, Robin could be, or perhaps he had returned to Gotham or moved to a new place. Her grip on her cloak tightened and she pulled it closer to her, forming a small shield of the things surrouding her.

_------------------------_

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday _

_-----------------------_

Her memories took her back to those days when he was still with them, when she had been secretly happy to have him near her. He had been sitting beside the bubbly alien and was smiling at the smiling girl instead of her. Although she always felt sadness and pain when she witnessed this she couldn't do anything, Starfire was her friend and she would do nothing to hurt her. She would always get up and leave the 'couple' to themselves as she would go to her room and silently curse herself for not having enough courage to tell him about her feelings. Even though it sounded easy it just wasn't, it wasn't easy for her to really be very open with her emotions. She was afraid to open up and have him shut her down, she was afraid of her reaction towards that shut down. Pain and depression. Those emotions wouldn't be good because they could probably get out of control making things go crazy.

_------------------------------- _

_I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again _

_-------------------------------_

She remembered a soft knock on her door and she had been angry to answer it, but in the back of her mind she kept telling herself that it was probably Robin. No, her mind wasn't telling her, she kept hoping and saying it was him. She had gotten up and opened the door, to her dissappointment it hadn't been Robin. Instead the obnoxious green boy stood at her door with a smile that made her feel somewhat of warmth inside, but not the same warmth she felt when Robin looked at her.

"Raven I wanted to talk to you about something.." he had told her with uneasyness in his tone. She had also sensed discomfort and nervousness but she decided not to say anything. She just nodded and walked with him towards the roof that was lighted up by the now setting sun.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Beast Boy?" she remembered asking him as she slowly sat down on the warm concrete. She had noticed that the green changeling had grown a hint of red hue on his cheeks. She couldn't help but smile for she always thought he seemed cute whenever he blushed. Her thoughts had been interrupted as he had spoken.

"Raven, I can't take this any more. I just have to tell you how I feel for you, Raven...I...I..I love you.."

She remembered herself feeling cold all over and looking deep into his eyes only to find that what he had said was true. At that moment her heart felt a bit of shame and sadness as she knew that she did not share these similar feelings towards him. She looked away from his gaze and stared at the ocean that was now growing dark. She felt him looking at her hoping for those same feelings to be coming out of her, but she knew that it was not going to happen.

"Beast Boy, I am sorry...but I..I don't feel the same towards you..I mean I do like you but..love is so much different..I love someone else.."

She would never forget his expression after saying this. His olive eyes had grown dark but quickly they changed to a glossy, wet look, she knew that he was feeling very stupid at this moment. She knew that he regretted telling her how he felt, she could feel it.

"I..I..understand."

She felt a deep sense of remorse overcome her and she just wanted to cry, cry because she had hurt one of her close friends. But at the same time she had told herself not to worry because it was better to tell him now, than to have him raise his hopes up. She saw him leave her and dissappear inside the Tower leaving her alone in the darkness of the moonless night.

-------------------------------_  
What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs _

_------------------------_

Raven opened her violet eyes once more and a tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered that day. The day she had hurt Beast Boy very deep, the day where everything would drastically change their lives forever. She lifted her hand towards her pale, doll like face and brushed a few tears that had escaped her eyes. As she laid her hand down she felt the cold concrete against it, that coldness reminded her of the empty tower that was beneath her. No one lived in their old home the only things that remained were memories of her past, their past. Her feminine form began to quiver a little as she let a few sobs escape her form, she cried because he wasn't with her and because Beast Boy had been hurt by her.

----------------------------_  
She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

_-------------------------------_

Raven remembered Robin dissappearing from the lives of the Teen Titans. She was in the common room reading her poetry book when Starfire came in with a worried expression on her face. She remembered feeling a bit annoyed at Starfire thinking that she was probably like this over some 'fashion' crisis. She had decided not to look up from her book.

"Raven have you seen Robin? He has not returned from his daily motorcycle riding through the city. I tried to contact him but he does not answer, I fear something has happened to our friend."

At the sound of this Raven had looked up and worry had filled her as well, only she didn't show it. She felt a sense of panic but then she began to push it down besides Robin was Robin, he could easily defend himself. But then if there was trouble he would always contact them, no matter what.

"Starfire don't worry, he will show up later today." she had told the alien girl who was now smiling at what she had told her. She remembered the tamaranians smile, that smile that always came acroos her face everytime she was with Robin. Raven had quickly turned her attention to the book but she found it hard to concentrate for her mind was wondering if Robin was alright.

The day had gone by and still no sign of Robin, the team had gotten worried and Cyborg had tried to locate their leader but no luck. No sign of the boy blunder. She remembered going into her room and silently praying to god that Robin would be alright and would return safe and sound. After she was done with that she began to meditate to control the emotions she was feeling now, she didn't want them getting out of control. Once she had done that she had walked towards her window and looked out at the night scene displayed out of her window. All was still except for the waves that constantly kept hitting the shore of their small island home. She closed her eyes and found herself imagining walking hand in hand with Robin through the small shore. She quickly opened them and sadness tugged at her when she realized it had only been an illusion.

------------------------_  
Open your eyes (open your eyes)  
And look outside  
Find the reason why (why) _

_----------------------_

She remembered those dreadful years that passed by after Robin's dissappearence. The team had been fighting crime leaderless for awhile, then they decided they needed a new leader for the moment and Cyborg was elected 'temporary' leader. She remembered how it was not the same with someone else giving out orders, how she never felt that same warm feeling. Her heart ached for the missing Robin, she would sometimes stumble across Starfire who had changed so much, she was no longer the cheery and bubbly girl but was now a somewhat happy girl who cried everynight in her room. She knew how Starfire felt for she too would cry herself to sleep because she knew that she would never have Robin.

Some weeks later Starfire had gone to Tamaran to visit her family and Cyborg left to some vehicle convention in Gotham leaving her with Beast Boy alone in the tower. She felt awkward at first but then after the first day being together she found it alright. She could never forget that day when Beast Boy walked into the common room and she was reading her poetry book. She had suggested for them to go out and eat a pizza, he had looked at her weirdly and then nodded. They went to the pizza place they always went to and had ingazed into a conversation. A conversation that kept going until they were at the tower, while talking to him she had begun to feel a feeling towards the changeling. Perhaps it was her heart crying out for love, for Robin's love, but since she couldn't have it maybe she could learn to love someone else beside the bird boy.

"Beast Boy, I wanted to tell you something. Um..would you like to um..see if our relationship could work?" she had asked him with ease. Too easy, she had thought but still she felt proud of herself cuz she was 'moving on'. His expression answered her question and she knew that it wasn't going to be good. She felt his change and she knew she had made a mistake in asking. Now she knew how he had felt when he had confessed his love to her only to be shut down. She felt her heart accelarate as she heard him say those words towards her.

"Er..um...Raven..you have seem to forget that I am currently dating someone else"

Raven had just nodded and stood up quickly, saying goodnight to him she walked towards her room and threw herself onto her bed where she began to cry. She cried because she knew that she wasn't going to be loved any more. The man she loved was gone, the man that loved her was with someon else. She regretted not giving Beast Boy a chance in the past, she was not going to be loved.

-------------------------_  
You've been rejected (you've been rejected)  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_--------------------_

Raven sat up and stared up at the shinning moon. The moonlight made her body glow even more now that she was looking up at it. The breeze had calmed down and she no longer felt it caressing her face as it had been doing so while remembering all these things. She sighed and felt a tug of sadness as she remembered Beast Boy telling her 'I don't want to be with you' in a nice way.

"Im sorry Beast Boy, I never meant to hurt you. I really am sorry but you were too late, I had already fallen for my Robin.." she said to no one but the night itself. She lowered her gaze towards the water and then she slowly began walking towards the edge. She closed her eyes and concentrated on getting onto the ground, reopening her eyes she found herself at the foot of the tower and infront of her was the door. She walked through the door and into the dark tower, she stopped and listened for any noise. Nothing. It was quiet, dead quiet. She began walking making noise with her dark blue boots and the noise of her cloak cutting the air. She inhaled the air and a small smile crept on her face as she faintly smelled the old smell of the Teen Titans. Walking through the tower memories filled her head once more and tears threatened to fall and fall they did, but she didn't care she wanted to keep walking around her old home, his home, the Teen Titans home.

-----------------------------

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

_-----------------------_

Her memories took her to the day the Titans were no more. She had woken up to find Starfire crying and Cyborg trying to comfort her. She walked out and asked what was wrong, when she found out her eyes widened and sadness filled her heart. It had seemed Beast Boy had fled during the night leaving only a note and his furniture. He had gone to live with his girlfriend somewhere besides Jump City, he didn't leave any contact information just the words 'Don't go looking for me'. Raven felt her eyes sting but she wasn't going to cry infront of the remaining titans.

After that a few weeks went by and Starfire had gotten sick, very sick. All the emotions and feelings were getting to her, she had been quickly rushed to Tamaran where she needed her family in order to get well. Raven remembered feeling very upset and depressed for she knew that Starfire was never going to return. She had thought of Robin being sad for the fact that Starfire had left, if he would of none that Starfire had been getting sick maybe he would of returned. Afterwards she felt alone and depressed, Cyborg was always in the garage and never wanted to come out of it. He had even moved his charger into the garage so that he didn't have to walk to his room. One day Raven had gone into the garage and was about to ask Cyborg if he wanted to go out and eat but was shocked finding the T-car gone and his charger as well. Only a note was left behind informing her that he was out finding Robin and exploring the rest of the world. Raven sighed and knew that he wasn't coming back.

Raven came back to the present and she cleared her throat, she went up to the tower security panel and typed in the code she always typed everynight when she was going to go to sleep. The locking noise was heard throughout the empty tower and she sighed. After they had all left she decided to stay in the tower incase they were to return, which she doubted but she still had a little hope. Although it was home, she didn't feel like it was her home, because they were not there with her. She missed her friends but missed him even more, missed the way his cape flew behind him, missed the way he would train everyday after a battle or during the afternoon, missed the way he always yelled when he lost a game against Cyborg or Beast Boy. She sighed once more and slowly walked to her room, she went inside and left her door open like always; just incase they were to return she could easily hear them. But nothing was heard, only the hum of the few machines left. Every passing day a bit of hope kept dying, that hope that one day they would reunite once more, that hope that he would hold her in his arms, that hope of her telling him the 3 word phrase.

---------------------------------_  
Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place (yeah!) _

_---------------------------_

Raven laid in her bed and breathed silently, the silence always scared her because she knew that she was alone with no company at all. She didn't have Beast Boy to love her, she didn't have Starfire to make her smile or make her feel like she belonged, she didn't have Cyborg who helped her out with stuff, and she didn't have the love of her life, Robin; the one who always made her happy no matter what, the one who would make her feel safe, the one she loved. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

---------------------------

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

_---------------------_

The days passed and more years passed and Raven stayed alone in that tower, always going up on the roof everynight and remembering the same things over and over again making her feel more and more sad and alone.

The moon shone bright in the sky and the stars were visible making it a beautiful, clear and chilly night. A woman laid on the concrete roof and had her beautiful violet eyes closed to the world, she only wanted to open them only if her love came back or if her friends returned with her. Knowing that Robin and the others wouldn't return she felt a bubble of sadness rise in her stomach but quickly pushed it away when she took a deep breath. As she began exhaling little by little the strength she had, began to dissappear within her. Without opening her eyes she turned over to face the sky and took her last breath.

That night the moon lost it's bright ness and the sky was never that beautiful ever again.

_--------------------------------  
She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)  
She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh_

__

* * *

I hope you guys liked it and that it didn't confuse you, and if it did i'm sorry. I know it might not be a happy ending but I just love writing those kind of stories where there is love but they can't love. I don't know I guess I don't see everything around love to be happy because it's not always like that, so yeah. -hopes her readers liked it and enjoyed it- Please Review thanks!

-Isabella


End file.
